


Devotion

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, Porn with prose, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: Believing in higher beings has nothing to do with their style of praying.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 5  
> Prompt: Church  
> Done in Haiku style of 50-70-50 words.

It was a mistake to think that Yugi was just some cute altar boy. He might have gotten down on his knees, but the prayer that his lips started had nothing to do with God, and everything to do with lust. That tongue wrapped around him was sinful, not biblical.

When he briskly entered him, the way his name escaped the smaller boy’s mouth sounded like worship. No one had ever spoken it with such a mixture of adoration and desire, and only Yugi could make him feel somewhat close to heaven, if it even existed. He bruised the skin of his neck like a symbolic epitaph. Because Yugi was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

Bakura knew not to take him for granted, kissing him senseless and bringing him along over the edge of ecstasy, the boy of his lap spilling his seed like the holiest offering. Yugi was in no way an angel, but he sure did seem to calm the devil inside him.


End file.
